prosopographiefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Alexander Stewart
Alexander Stewart, 12. Earl of Mar and Garioch war ein schottischer Adeliger der gemeinsam mit Robert Davidson im Zusammenhang mit Überfällen auf hansische Kaufleute im Raum zwischen Preussen und Flandern als Auftraggeber genannt wird. Leben Namensvarianten: Alexander Steward, Allexander Steward, earl of Mar, Graf von Mar/Marr/Mare/Marre, Graf de Garviach, Comes de Mare et de Garviach Lebensdaten: *1375 bis Juli/August 1435 Herkunft: Schottland Tätigkeitsgebiet: Ärmelkanal, zeeländische Küste Verwandtschaft: Isabel Douglas, 11. Countess Mar (1. Ehefrau), Marie von Hoorn (2. Ehefrau), Sir. Thomas Steward, Master of Mar (Sohn), Janet Stewart (Tochter) Fahrgemeinschaften: Robert Davidson Tätigkeiten Aktivitäten als Fehdehelfer: - Status: Earl of Mar and Garioch, Earl of Badenoch, Lord of Duffel und Wallhelm (Titel), Admiral of Scotland (Amt) Fahrgemeinschaften: Robert Davidson Auftraggeber: - Angaben zu Schiff und Besatzung: - Sonstige Tätigkeiten: - Alexander Stewart wurde im Jahr 1375 als illegitimer Sohn des Earls of Buchan geboren und von seinem Vater anerkannt. Es wird vermutet, dass die langjährige Geliebte seines Vaters, Mairead (Margaret), seine Mutter war.Vgl. Balfour - Paul, Sir James (Edt.): The Scots Peerage founded of Wood's Edition of Sir Robert Douglas The Peerage of Scotland, Vol. II, Edinburgh 1905, S. 263 Über die frühen Jugendjahre ist wenig bekannt. 1403 lernte er die verwitwete Isabel Douglas, Countess of Mar und Garioch kennen. Die Eheschließung ist auf den 2. Januar 1405 datiert und wurde nachträglich am 21. Januar genehmigt. Alexander führte per iure uxoris den Titel des ”Earl of Mar and Garioch”.Vgl. Balfour - Paul, Sir James (Edt.),: The Scots Peerage foundet of Wood's Edition of Sir Robert Douglas The Peerage of Scotland, Vol.V, Edinburgh 1909, S. 588. Sein Zeitgenosse Andrew von Wyntoun dokumentiert in der ”The Orygynale Cronykl of Scotland” die Ereignisse von 1406 bis 1408 sehr ausführlich. Alexander führte 1406 mit Edmund, dem 4. Herzog von Kent einen Feldzug und befand sich 1407 bis 1408 mit einem Gefolge in Flandern, in den Diensten von Johann ohne Furcht, dem Herzog von Burgund. Isabel Douglas starb im Januar 1408.ER IV, S.86. David Lang argumentiert in seiner Edition, dass Alexander Stewart und seine Männer in Flandern als Freiwillige und Reservisten genutzt wurden, in der Chronik selbst wird die Schlacht bei Othée genannt.Vgl. Laing, David: The Historians of Scotland Vol. IX: Andrew of Wyntoun's Orygynale Cronykl of Scotland. Vol. III, Edinburgh 1879; S. 319. Somit sind Überfälle, an denen Alexander Stewart beteiligt gewesen sein könnte, nicht ausgeschlossen.HLSV II Nr. 265, Nr. 267 wird ein ”scoticher Gave” erwähnt. Vermutlich befand Alexander Stewart sich auf dem Rückweg nach Schottland. 1410 wird er wieder in schottischen Quellen erwähnt. In der Familienchronik der Familie van Hoorn wird Alexander Stewart als Ehemann der Erbin Marie van Hoorn genanntVgl. Laing, David: The Historians of Scotland Vol. IX: Andrew of Wyntoun's Orygynale Cronykl of Scotland. Vol. III, Edinburgh 1879; S. 319. Er beruft sich auf Nisbet, Vol.ii. Append, S. 76.. Die Ehe mit ihr verlieh ihm den Titel des Lord Duffel und Wallhelm. Das Kapitel muss aber auch kritisch betrachtet werden, da es sich von der Chronik unterscheidet, indem es nicht Schottland behandelt, sondern eine Art Abenteuer schildert. Bezeichnend ist auch, dass es sich um das letzte Kapitel der Chronik handelt. 1414/15 wurde der Versuch, die Ehe mit Marie van Hoorn zu annullieren, abgewiesen.Calendar of the Papal Letters of Benedict XIII of Avignon 1394 – 1419, Francis McCurk (Ed.): Scottish History Socioty 4. Ser, Bd.13, Edinburgh 1976, S. 313 und 332. In den Hanserecessen zwischen 1410 und 1412 wird sowohl vom „grafen mare“ als auch von der „schellschapp“ des Grafen berichtet, sowie vom "greven van Marre und synen hulperen van Schotlande".HR 1,5 Nr. 603 § 3, Nr. 701, Nr. 705.; HR 1,6 Nr.50, Nr. 52. Die ersten Überfälle werden bereits 1405 zusammen mit Robert Davidson genannt. In den darauffolgenden Jahren von 1408 bis 1410 finden sich in den Exchequer Rolls of Scotland diverse Zahlungen aus Aberdeen an den Earl of Mar, die wesentlich gehäufter auftreten als Zahlungen der anderen Städte. In allen Fällen wurden die Briefe von William de Camera und/ oder Robert Davidson geschrieben. Es handelt sich um Rentenzahlungen an seine Frau Isabel, Geschenke oder Gewinne aus Handelserträgen.ER III, S. 622, 630; ER III, S. 145, 170, 199, 200, 225, 248, 247, 351, 359. Es ist daher möglich, das Teilweise Gewinne aus den Verkäufen der Überfälle an Mar auf diese Weise einen offiziellen Weg bekamen. In der selben Zeit finden sich Rechnungen der Stadt Inverness zur Instandsetzung und Ausbau der Verteidigungsanlage, die zwischen 1408 und 1410 beglichen wurden, da er die Kosten überzogen hatte.ER III, S. 255, 298. In den Hanserecessen taucht 1410 auf, dass er 1409 zusammen mit Robert Davidson ein Schiff attackiert haben soll und die Stadt Aberdeen sich offiziell über die unrechtmäßige Arrestierung Davidsons in Frankreich und die dadurch entstandenen Kosten beschwerte.HR 1,5 Nr.705. Auf dem Hansetag im April 1410 beschäftigte dies die anwesenden Kaufleute. Im Verlauf des Jahres gab es einen weiteren Überfall, nach welchem die erbeutete Ladung nach Frankreich verbracht wurde.HR 1,5, Nr. 641 § 3. Am 1.12.1410 erreichte ein Schreiben aus Aberdeen, welches Mar und Davidson in Schutz nahm, den Danziger RatHR 1,5, Nr. 705.. Die Argumentation von Davidson, dass zeeländische Fischer den Überfall begangen haben, ist nicht zwar völlig abwegig, allerdings besteht auch die Möglichkeit eines Zwischenlagers in Holland um die Waren nach Schottland zu überführen. Im Zuge der Angriffe von Donald, dem Lord of the Isles, ist auch anzunehmen, dass Gelder gebraucht wurden um Truppen zu finanzieren, sowie entstandene Schäden zu reparieren. 1411 kommandierte er Truppen gegen Donald, Lord of the Isels in der Schlacht bei Harlaw.ER III, S. 163, 265. Mars Ansehen und Position wurden durch den Sieg gestärkt, parallel erhöhten sich allerdings auch seine Ausgaben. Am 6.6.1412 hatten Gefolgsleute des Grafen das Schiff des Kaufmannes Klaus von Below vor Norwegen gekapert. Below und drei seiner Mannschaft wurden ausgesetzt, während die übrigen nach Schottland verbracht und zur Arbeit beim Ausbau einer Burg gezwungen wurdenHR 1,6 Nr. 77.. In den Exchequer Rolls of Scotland sind parallel Reparatur- und Ausbauarbeiten am Inverness Castle belegt.ER IV S. 145, 163, 173, 211, 225, 227, 255. 1414 erhielt er das Amt des Admiral of ScotlandCalendar of the Papal Letters 1494 – 1419, S. 307.. Die Aufgabe dessen war die Sicherung der Seegebiete um Schottland vor feindlichen Überfällen und Angriffen. Es liegt nahe, dass die Kaufleute der Hansestädte kein Interesse daran hatten, gegen einen einflussreichen Adligen zu klagen. In den 1420ern nahm Alexander Stewart verstärkt Einfluss in der schottischen Politik und suchte die Nähe zum Königshof. So saß er 1424 in einem Gremium zur Aburteilung über Robert Stewart, dem Duke of Albany und dessen Söhnen.Vgl. Crawfurd, George: A general description of the Shire Renfrew: Including an account of the Noble and Ancient Families from the earliest times, have had property in that country and the most remarkable facts in the live of distinguished individuals. A general history of the noble house of Stewart. London 1818, S. 159. Bis 1426 führte er den Titel „Earl of Mar“ unrechtmäßig, ehe er ihm von James II. nachträglich genehmigt wurde. Der Titel „Earl of Badenoch“ wurde ihm 1427 anerkannt. Mit der Zuerkennung des Titels ging die Regelung einher, dass nach dem Todes Alexanders und dessen Sohn der Titel an die Krone zurückfiel.Vgl. Townend Peter (Edt.) Burke, John: Genealogical and heraldic History of the peerage, baronetage, and Knightage, London 1967, S.2603. Thomas Stewart starb wenige Monate vor seinem Vater im Jahre 1435. Seine Tochter Janet heiratete den schottischen Adligen Lachlan Mclean of Duart.Vgl. Townend Peter (Edt.): Burke, John: Genealogical and heraldic History of the peerage, baronetage, and Knightage, London 1967, S. 2524. Beide waren unehelich geboren, über ihre Mütter ist nichts bekannt. Aus seinen beiden Ehen hatte Alexander keine legitimen Nachkommen. Nach seinem Tod im Jahre 1435 fiel der Titel an die englische Krone zurück. Das Grab Alexander Stewarts befindet sich in Inverness. Literatur Balfour - Paul, Sir James (Edt.): The Scots Peerage founded of Wood's Edition of Sir Robert Douglas The Peerage of Scotland, Vol. II, David Douglas Edinburgh 1905. Balfour - Paul, Sir James (Edt.): The Scots Peerage founded of Wood's Edition of Sir Robert Douglas The Peerage of Scotland, Vol.V, David Douglas Edinburgh 1909. Clarus, Nikolai: Bartholomäus Voet und die Freibeuter der Hansezeit, Hamburg 2015, S. 34. Crawfurd, George: A general description of the Shire Renfrew: Including an account of the Noble and Ancient Families from the earliest times, have had property in that country and the most remarkable facts in the live of distinguished individuals. A general history of the noble house of Stewart. J. Neilson, London 1818. Ditchburn, David: Alexander Stewart, Earl of Mar, Oxford Dictionary Biography, Oxford University Press, London 2004. Townend Peter (Edt.): John Burke: Genealogical and heraldic History of the peerage, baronetage, and Knightage , 104th Edition, London 1967. Laing, David (Edt.): The Historians of Scotland Vol. IX: Andrew of Wyntoun's Orygynale Cronykl of Scotland. Vol. III, William Paterson, Edinburgh 1879. Reitemeier, Arnd: Handelsverbot der Hanse gegen Schottland (1412 - 1415/18) in: Hansische Geschichtsblätter (112), Böhlauverlag Köln Weimar Wien 1994. Weir, Alison: Britain's Royal Families. The complete genealogy, The boldly Head London 1989. Quellen Burnett, George (Ed.): Rotuli scaccarii regum scotorum. The Exchequer rolls of Scotland. Vol. II. A.D 1359 - 1379, H.M Genereal Register House, Edinburgh 1878 Burnett, George (Ed.): Rotuli scaccarii regum scotorum. The Exchequer rolls of Scotland. Vol. III. A.D 1379 - 1406, H.M Genereal Register House, Edinburgh 1880 Burnett, George (Ed.): Rotuli scaccarii regum scotorum. The Exchequer rolls of Scotland. Vol. IV. A.D 1406 - 146, H.M Genereal Register House, Edinburgh 1878 McCurk, Francis (Ed.): Scottish History Socioty 4. Ser, Bd.13: The calendar of the papal Letters of Benedikt XIII of Avignon 1394 – 1419, Edinburgh 1978. Kunze Karl, Walter Stein (Hrsg.): Hansisches Urkundenbuch, Bd. 4-6, Hansischer Geschichtsverein, Lübeck 1896 - 1905 Königliche Akademie der Wissenschaften (Hrsg.) Die Recesse und andere Akten der Hansetage 1256 bis 1430 Band V., Leipzig 1880. Königliche Akademie der Wissenschaften(Hrsg.): Hanserecesse Band VI., Leipzig 1889. Laing, David (Ed.): The Historians of Scotland Vol. IX: Andrew of Wyntoun's Orygynale Cronykl of Scotland. Vol. III, Cap XXVII, Edinburgh 1879. Nichts gefunden HR 1.1 - 1.4 HUB 1-4, 6-7 HLSV 1, 3ff ER 1, 5- 23 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Auftraggeber Stewart Alexander